


Death in the afternoon

by Diana924



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys Is His Own Warning, Cheating, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Elia Martell-centric, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Elia Martell aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe morta se fosse rimasta in quella maledetta città.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell
Kudos: 11





	Death in the afternoon

Elia Martell aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe morta se fosse rimasta in quella maledetta città.

Fin dal suo arrivo aveva sentito la capitale stringersi attorno a lei come in un abbraccio ma non l’abbraccio confortante di una madre o di una balia bensì una stretta mortale che più di una volta le aveva tolto il respiro.

Rimpiangeva Dorne ma aveva un compito e lo avrebbe assolto nel migliore dei modi, e il principe era così bello. Aveva creduto che sarebbe stato facile amare Rhaegar Targaryen, ogni singola fanciulla del continente sarebbe stata fiera di essere sua moglie, ma aveva presto scoperto che la mente di suo marito non le sarebbe mai appartenuta. Suo marito l’amava, amava il suo corpo, aveva delle attenzioni nei suoi confronti ma era come se la sua mente fosse altrove, persa dietro qualche canzone o ad inseguire una profezia del passato.

Aveva sopportato con dignità quel disinteresse, sempre meglio un sorriso distratto che non quello che subiva sua suocera, aveva visto gli occhi gonfi e la pelle rovinata della regina e non era una sciocca da credere a quello che le diceva o abbastanza scaltra da voltarsi dall’altra parte.

Suo marito almeno non aveva amanti, qualche puttana occasionale l’aveva messa in conto ma per fortuna nessuna delle sue dame per cui provasse un certo interesse, o quelle della regina. Quando era nata Rhaenys si era sentita umiliata, suo suocero aveva fatto ben capire di non essere soddisfatto di lei ma almeno Rhaegar non aveva detto una parola, la prossima volta andrà meglio l’aveva consolata la regina, il volto sempre più triste e l’aspetto sempre più provato. Era stato allora che si era guardata intorno alla ricerca di amici o quantomeno di alleati, e non aveva trovato nulla di utile.

Il gran maestro Pycelle era un debole, Varys era fedele al trono ma non a chi vi sedeva sopra, la regina era un’anima in pena avvolta nella disperazione e nel dolore e della guardia reale solo Arthur Dayne e Jaime Lannister erano disposti ad avere a che fare con lei, uno perché era il fratello di Ashara e l’altro perché erano nella stessa posizione: ostaggi. I due l’avrebbero difesa per senso del dovere ma se il re avesse ordinato la sua morte avrebbero dovuto ucciderla, ne era sicura.

Quando era rimasta incinta una seconda volta aveva saputo subito che il bambino sarebbe stato un maschio, e che non sarebbe sopravvissuta. Per nove mesi quasi non aveva avuto alcuna forza ma poi … poi le avevano messo Aegon tra le braccia ed era stata sicura di non poter amare nessuno come amava lui.

Poi c’era stato Harrenhal, e tutto era andato a rotoli. Aveva pensato che fosse l’alba di una nuova era, pur lasciando raramente la Fortezza Rossa sapeva cosa si diceva di suo suocero e avrebbe approvato qualsiasi cosa che potesse mettere in salvo sua suocera, la regina Rhaella viveva nel terrore che un giorno il re si decidesse a colpire anche il piccolo Viserys, meglio che il bimbo adorasse suo padre ancora per qualche anno. Vi si era recata perché quel torneo era anche per lei ma sapeva bene di aver deluso la dinastia, un nuovo parto le sarebbe stato fatale e avendo avuto un maschio non era nemmeno possibile ripudiarla. E allora aveva visto suo marito, il principe ereditario, incoronare come regina d’amore e di bellezza la giovanissima Lyanna Stark.

Poteva sopportare quell’umiliazione, ma non la confusa spiegazione che suo marito le aveva dato mentre tornavano alla capitale e poi la sua sparizione, si era sentita umiliata come principessa dorniana e come moglie ma non come donna perché per sua fortuna non aveva mai commesso la sciocchezza di innamorarsi di suo marito.

Era stato allora che aveva notato ser Jaime, davvero notato.

Erano simili, sarebbero stati destinati a sposarsi se la madre di lui non fosse morta e ora erano entrambi ostaggi. Come sarebbe stata bella la vita se fosse divenuta lady Lannister, una vita tranquilla a Castel Granito assieme a Jaime, forse avere Cersei per amica e sorella, occuparsi del benessere del popolo, tutto sarebbe andato bene se solo … .

Ricordava ancora con orrore quando aveva visto Rickard Stark e suo figlio bruciare vivi su ordine di re Aerys, suo suocero era un folle e uno sciagurato ma nessuno aveva mai avuto il coraggio di opporsi, erano tutti dei codardi, lei compresa.

Sua suocera si era ritirata presto consapevole che suo fratello quella notte avrebbe preteso da lei i suoi doveri come moglie e che le avrebbe fatto del male, il volto triste della regina le era rimasto impresso quando aveva pianto aggrappata a ser Jaime, un bambino che cerca di consolare una bambina pur essendo a sua volta terrorizzato, che duo bizzarro erano. Non sapeva chi aveva baciato chi per primo, solo che quello era un bacio nato dalla disperazione e dal terrore e che sarebbero morti tutti a causa di Rhaegar.

Quando il cugino Robert era sceso in guerra contro il re per aiutare Ned Stark a vendicare padre e fratello e per riprendersi la sua promessa sposa lo aveva invidiato, fosse stato facile anche per lei. Aveva supplicato il re di poter rientrare a Dorne o poter andare a Roccia dl Drago, ovunque ma non lì; e non aveva ottenuto risposta.

La morte di Rhaegar l’aveva raggiunta come in sogno, suo marito era morto per lei lo stesso giorno in cui aveva deciso di fuggire con Lyanna Stark, solo un folle ignorava le conseguenze di una fuga con la futura moglie del proprio cugino, il primo principe del sangue. Suo zio era morto per difendere suo marito, era stato facile far credere che quelle lacrime fossero per Rhaegar e nessuno aveva indagato, che moglie devota aveva sentito dire.

Era stato allora che si era concessa a ser Jaime, quella notte stessa dopo aver pianto per suo zio lo aveva convocato nelle sue stanze con la scusa di montare la guardia e poi … si erano sedotti a vicenda, consapevoli che il tempo a loro disposizione era limitato.

Aveva implorato di poter andare con Rhaella, almeno i bambini vadano con la regina aveva implorato poco prima che Rhaella e Viserys partissero per Roccia del Drago, i suoi bambini erano dei Targaryen e non meritavano di assistere alla fine della loro dinastia. Re Aerys era stato implacabile, lei doveva rimanere, e sorridere, sorridere sempre al popolo. Era un ostaggio, un ostaggio utile a spronare i dorniani, sapere che Oberyn stava arrivando l’aveva rincuorata, mio padre e vostro fratello ci salveranno l’aveva rincuorata ser Jaime una sera, mentre riposavano assieme, a nessuno ora importava di lei.

Non aveva molta fiducia in lord Tywinn ma era sicura che il Leone di Castel Granito avrebbe salvato suo figlio, lei era comunque la madre dell’erede al trono ed era un ostaggio prezioso, era disposa a sopportare un po’ di prigionia per salvare suo figlio. E invece Tywinn Lannister stava già pensando a un futuro in cui i Targaryen non esistevano più, tutti loro.

<< Rhaenys … ora facciamo un gioco >> disse, doveva nascondere sua figlia il tempo necessario si disse mentre osservava dalla finestra le armate Lannister entrare in città non come liberatori ma come conquistatori. << Devi nasconderti. Corri dove vuoi e ti nascondi, aspetta finché io o ser Jaime non arriviamo >> aggiunse sperando che i soldati avessero pietà di una bambina, lei era pronta a subire di tutto ma … Rhaenys era solo una bambina.

Poteva ancora fuggire, nascondersi presso l’amante di zio Lewynn ma era sicura che l’avrebbero trovata, per fortuna Varys aveva avuto un’idea pensò mentre sentiva dei passi, se ser Jaime non fosse rimasto col re, se zio Lewynn fosse sopravvissuto e se il re non avesse mandato via ser Barristan o il Toro Bianco forse …forse avrebbe potuto strappare qualche ora ma il suo destino era comunque segnato. Sperò che ser Jaime arrivasse in tempo per poterlo vedere un’ultima volta ma Elia Martell era comunque sicura che sarebbe morta entro quel pomeriggio.


End file.
